Awaken Me
by fruitsaldi
Summary: Set after Episode 1x13 Sectionals. Faberry. Rachel/Quinn femslash. The truth about Quinn's pregnancy comes out and Rachel is there to help her get through it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My second fic, so please be kind. :p Reviews and criticism are welcome and would definitely help me out a lot! This story has not been beta-d so I apologize for any mistakes I might have missed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Pairing: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray**

**Inspiration from Episode 1x13 Sectionals.**

Awaken Me

_Looking down the hallway, slushie in hand, she spotted the familiar brunette by a locker. As expected, the small girl was in a cheerful mood, humming some Broadway show tune and all the while obsessively embellishing her locker with gold stars Unfortunately, for Rachel, this made her the perfect target for a morning slushie facial._

_Of course, as HBIC she wasn't about to do the actual act of throwing the slushie, she had a reputation to uphold and a manicure to maintain. Before walking any further, she stopped Karofsky in his tracks._

"_Karofsky, here, take this and go give Manhands over there a well needed slushie facial."_

_The jock smirked, high-fived the other dumb jock with him. They stormed down the hallway, mindlessly pushing random students to make way. As they got closer to Rachel Berry, they threw the slushie, completely surprising the brunette. Karofsky and his fellow teammate laughed as they walked by, and threw the cup to the ground._

_All the while, Quinn still stood at the end of the hallway, watching from afar. She could see Rachel frantically searching for her 'Slushie Emergency Kit' with tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Quinn couldn't tell if those tears were from the sting of the slushie in her eyes, or if they were real tears. Whichever it was made the blonde regret doing what she did. Knowing that she shouldn't be feeling this way, the blonde turned and walked in the opposite direction of Rachel, she couldn't stand seeing the brunette cry._

* * *

><p>The blonde was spotted, yet again in the same spot a month before, slushie in hand, staring intently at the brunette on the other end. She didn't know what to do, there she was, frozen and glued to the floor as everyone around her stared. She began to walk and continued strutting down the hallway, but found herself stopping just a few feet away from the brunette. She sighed as she continued to contemplate her actions. A few moments later, she quickly walked past Rachel.<p>

"Good morning, Rupaul."

Rachel looked up from her locker, quietly eyeing the slushie in the blonde's hand "Oh, uh, good morning Quinn."

Quinn silently smiled to herself as she walked by and heard Rachel say under her breath "Oh thank God!"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Quinn sat on her chair in Glee club, patiently waiting for Mr. Shue to walk in and start their lesson. For some odd reason, a mysterious force kept making the blonde turn her gaze at one Rachel Berry, quietly sitting there with a sad expression overwhelming her face.<p>

This was not like Rachel. By now, she would have been proposing some weird Glee ideas she thought of last night as she was recording her Myspace videos.

Instantly her attention was turned to Finn as he stormed up to Puck as he entered the room. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Puck was now on the floor grunting in pain from Finn's physical assault. Everyone in the choir room bolted out of their seats surrounding the two boys on the ground. Mr. Shue came running in and instantly separated the two boys.

"TELL THE TRUTH!"

"What the hell, I just walked in when he sucker punched me!"

_No, no, no, no, no, no, NO. This could not be happening. Not now, please. Oh, God, please._ Tears were now streaming down the blonde's face.

"W-Who told you Finn?"

Kurt piped up, "Obviously it was Rachel."

Rachel tried denying this fact, averting Quinn's eyes. "What? I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, it was Rachel. But I want to hear from both of you!"

"Finn, just calm down."

"NO! They both _LIED_ to me. Just tell me, is it-is it true?"

Quinn slowly approached the boy with tears in her eyes. "Y-Yes. Puck is the father. _I'm so, sorry_." The blonde turned her gaze to the small brunette to her left, noticing that tears were clouding up the brunette's vision as well. And for a good second, they just looked into each other's eyes; seeing the hurt they both cost each other in their lifetime.

* * *

><p>It was safe to say that there was no Glee lesson that day as Quinn solemnly sat at a lone bench in the middle of the hallway.<p>

"I'm so sorry. I fully understand if you want to beat me up." The blonde spun her head around, focusing her eyes at the girl before her. "If you can, just try to avoid my nose." Rachel began to close her eyes and scrunched her face, awaiting her punishment.

"I'm not mad at you." And that was the truth. No matter how many times she had poked fun of the brunette, she never truly hated her. In fact, she admired her. Here, sat Quinn Fabray, who worked so hard to get to the top, only to be brought down after getting knocked up because she got drunk on some wine coolers. She was broken, her parents abandoned her, as did Finn, but he had every reason too. But there was Rachel, who somehow, after all her torment, always found a way to get past it and keep moving. Who, standing right in front of her, is apologizing for doing something Quinn could never do, tell the truth.

Of course, every parent teaches their kids to be honest and always speak the truth, but after growing up in such a restrictive, conservative and religious household, Quinn learned to just say what people, mostly her parents, wanted to hear.

"All you did was what I wasn't brave enough to do…tell the truth." Quinn gave her a small smile. The brunette took the initiative and sat down next to her.

"I-I was selfish when I told him. I wanted to break you two up so that _you_…." Rachel became silent, unable to finish her sentence. The blonde fixed her eyes upon the girl, patiently waiting for her to finish.

With a sigh, Rachel continued, "I wanted to break you two up so that _you_…would want to be with me."

Quinn widened her eyes, shocked at what Rachel had just said.

_What? Did I hear her correctly? S-She wants to be with me? When did this happen, I thought she hated me. If I were her, I would hate me. Impossible, Rachel Barbara Berry, wants me?_

Rachel just looked forward, unable to look at the blonde, afraid of her reaction. She expected to have been insulted by now or be called by derogatory term. But, no, she was just sitting there, most likely mulling over the sentence. By now, she wouldn't mind the abuse or torment, at least she'd know what she was thinking, and anything was better than this silence.

Quinn looked at her briefly and caught her eye. She just couldn't think properly right now with Rachel looking at her all lovingly and patiently. A month before, she probably would have sneered and called her some name and walk away laughing, plotting to tell the whole school that Rachel Berry is a lesbian. But everything is different now and the truth is maybe she did have feelings for the brunette as well. The Glee club became her true friends shortly after Sue Sylvester kicked her out of the Cheerios and lost her positions as HBIC. She just needed time to think this over. Too many things just happened on one day and she felt that all this drama was too suffocating.

She quietly spoke up "C-can you just leave now?"

Much to Rachel's dismay, she nodded and proceeded to walk away, silently condoning herself for telling the blonde her true feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter up. Please read and review. I would love to know everyone's opinions and anything I should work on. And if anyone can find me a Faberry Beta Reader that would be great. :P It made me really happy to see all the alerts I got in my email so I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. :)**

Chapter 2

A week later, everyone from the Glee Club was now sitting in the choir room. There was mostly an awkward silence surrounding the room with some hushed whispers among Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt. Most likely gossiping about the latest rumors going around.

After Sectionals and all the drama that happened the week prior, the relationships between Finn, Puck and especially Quinn and Rachel became bizarre. In Glee, they were all somewhat cordial and friendly, though not by their choice, seeing as they were forced to sing together as a team. However, between the hallways and classrooms, the four of them went out of their way just to ignore the other.

Finn, having been betrayed by his best friend and now ex-girlfriend.

Puck, for betraying his best friend and for the fact that Quinn made it clear he wasn't wanted or needed in her and their baby's life.

Rachel, for declaring her love to Quinn and getting rejected in the process.

Quinn, cheated on Finn, got knocked up by Puck, and is now apparently the target of Rachel's affections.

When all the members arrived and were seated, Mr. Shue entered the room, ready to begin prepping for Regionals. Rachel was of course, the first to speak up, happily declaring that she had already formed a set list for Regionals while proclaiming that she was the only one with enough musical talent to sing the solos.

All the blonde could do was laugh to herself. Despite all the drama that occurred, the tiny brunette still found a way to irritate _almost_ everyone in Glee Club.

_I guess that's the end of her love confessions, _Quinn thought to herself. A small part of the blonde was saddened with this idea but quickly shrugged off that feeling. She couldn't disappoint her parents a second time, and there was no way in hell she'd be known as 'Preggo Lesbo." Quinn was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts when she heard Mr. Shue say "Rachel and Quinn."

"Wait, _what?"_ the blonde spoke up.

"You heard me, Quinn. I said that I'm partnering everyone up to make you all appreciate one another and at the end of next week everyone will perform a song they deem appropriate for the other, just like we did when we sang our ballads. Now you and Rachel will have the pleasure of getting to know each other quite well!"

At that moment, hazel eyes met with Rachel's deep chocolate orbs. The brunette was visibly ecstatic, her looks were glowing and her smile beaming, with the mere idea of being Quinn's partner.

_I guess I spoke too soon. _The golden haired girl gave Rachel a small smile and sighed. It was going to be another long week.

* * *

><p>Quinn was at her locker, mindlessly shoving books into her bag while getting ready to make her way to her car when Rachel approached her smiling from ear to ear.<p>

"Hello Quinn"

"Uh, hi Rachel?"

"So, I was thinking, since we're partners now and all for Glee, we should get started on the lesson right away. Of-of course, only because we can't afford to waste any time. So I propose that you stop by my house tonight, say around 6 PM and we can start getting to know each other. And I'm almost positive that you do not know where I live, so I decided to take the initiative and Mapquested directions to my house for you. Oh and please don't be late."

The blonde just looked at her peculiarly, and laughed.

The small girl huffed and pouted, her smile now deflated. "What's so funny, Quinn?"

Her heart melted at the sight before her, "Relax Rachel, take a good second and just breathe, you're talking a mile a minute right now. I'll be at your house 6 PM sharp. And thank you for the directions, though I really don't need them seeing as how I already know where you live. Who else would teepee your house on mischief night every Halloween?" Quinn smirked.

"Oh, uh, well *ahem* in that case I'll see you at six." The brunette was suddenly nervous around the blonde. Everything was out in the open now. Just last week, she confessed her affections to Quinn, and now she could barely breathe just by being near her.

"Okay then." Quinn arched her eyebrow, questioning to see if the brunette had any further instructions. Rachel said her good-bye and began to walk away.

"Bye Rachel." The blonde just shook her head, and chuckled. She shut her locker and made her way to the exit.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in her car parked right outside the Berry household. She scanned the clock; it was 5:55 PM. She had just about five minutes to make her way to the door before Rachel would go into a hissy fit.<p>

_Why am I here? I should've never agreed to this. I can't be here right now. _

5:57. She had just enough time to get out of her car and ring the doorbell. Or better yet, exactly three minutes to turn her car around and head home, unnoticed. No matter how tempted she was to just turn back, she couldn't stand upsetting the small brunette. Just imagining what Rachel's reaction would be if she didn't show up instantly made her want to run out and grab hold of the girl, not wanting sadness to settle upon her face.

She unhooked her seat belt, took her keys out and unlocked the car door and headed towards Rachel's house. She walked through the pavement and stopped in front of the door. 5:59. She fixed her hair, flattened her clothes, and took a deep breath before she finally decided to ring the doorbell.

Before even laying a finger on the bell, the door burst wide open and Rachel was now facing her.

The blonde was surprised, but figured she should have expected it.

"Um, whoa. Hey Rachel."

"Hello to you too Quinn. I'm surprised you actually made it on time. I expected you to be at least half an hour late or not even show up at all." The brunette had said her last sentence with such dejection, making the blonde regret even thinking about turning back around.

"If I told you I would be here at six, I'll be here at six. Now are you going to let me in, Berry, or keep me standing here all night?"

The half-pint diva just smiled and moved to her left, allowing the blonde to enter her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter! Tell me what you guys think. :) Thank you to those who have reviewed this story, you guys were a great help. :3 Anyways, read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Quinn stepped inside to Rachel's house and was caught by surprise due to the abundance of photographed portraits of the brunette.

"Wow." The blonde said as her eyes bugged out.

The brunette just smiled sheepishly and turned a deep shade of red.

"Ha, yeah, my dads are obsessed with taking pictures and family portraits. I don't mind too much because it gives me practice on taking head shots for when I become famous. And it's not like many people from school come by here anyway."

"Just, wow Rachel. I get that you're self-absorbed most of the time but don't you think this is just a tad bit going overboard?" The ex-Cheerio just dissolved into laughter, browsing at the dozen photographs appropriately scattered throughout the room.

"Stop, stop it! This is embarrassing enough as it is." Rachel laughed along as she buried her face into her hands, trying to cover the obvious embarrassment that overwhelmed her facial features.

Quinn held on to her stomach and started taking deep breaths, trying her best to stop laughing. The diva just gave her a death stare until she stopped.

"Okay, okay, I'm done!" The blonde smiled and held her hands up, surrendering.

"By the way, where are your dads?" Quinn looked around the room, noticing that no one else was to be found. Its not that the blonde wanted them there, that would've just added tension to the night, but she was curious as to why Rachel hadn't mentioned they would be alone.

"Oh, uh, my dads are away for the night. They went to a Broadway show and said they wouldn't be back till a little while late."

_Well, that wasn't a complete lie,_ the brunette thought to herself. The blonde certainly didn't need to know that she had to beg her dads to be away for the night just so they could be alone and free from their interrogation. She didn't want to freak the girl out, though she was certain the photographs already did that for her.

"Oh." The blonde just nodded her head and smiled.

* * *

><p>The time went by fairly quick and smooth, there were some awkward silences, but that was to be expected. Both girls ate dinner and watched a movie, and when it ended the brunette suggested they play a board game.<p>

"Final decision time, Clue or Monopoly? Both are my favorite, Clue, for its intriguing mysteries and Monopoly, because I love taking control of everything. However, I do fear that it might be a bit too easy playing Clue with just the two of us."

"Monopoly it is then!" The blonde exclaimed in laughter.

"But, but Clue…"

Quinn just shook her head and gave the girl a stern look and said "Rachel, Monopoly, now!" Rachel sighed and gave up the fight.

The game was going well, that was, until Rachel opened her mouth.

The shorter girl rolled the die and moved her thimble five spaces, looked up and said,

"So, um…I was wondering…if you had given any thought on my proposal from last week.

Hazel eyes looked up caught off guard. She had hoped this topic wouldn't be addressed tonight. But of course, it was Rachel, who obviously didn't have the ability to keep her mouth shut.

"Rach-"

"Just hear me out, Quinn. I know it may have come as a surprise to you."

_No, really? _

"And I know that most people deny or reject their feelings at first, that's completely normal when one is coming to terms with their own sexuality."

_I'm not coming to terms with anything, Berry._

"But it's been a week, and we haven't addressed the issue at hand. I like to talk my feelings out and that fact that you have not, once, made contact with me, worries me. If you have no feelings for me, whatsoever, just tell me, but please do it gently.

"Rach-…"

"However, if you do have mutual feelings, then, that is just fantastic. I feel that we can be great together, and I firmly believe we can have a great relationship. And better yet, our musical talents compliment each other."

"Rach-…. Rachel, Rach-, RACHEL!" She didn't mean to yell, but she was desperate to stop all this nonsense.

"Y-Yes?"

"I-I'm not, I'm not _gay_ ok? I'm straight. And I'm sorry to break it to you, but I have no feelings about you like, that. None. _NONE,_ at all. Ok?"

"There's no need to direct your anger at me Quinn. I know that during pregnancy women tend to have hormonal imbalance…"

"_FOR CHRIST'S SAKE_, Rachel! I'm _straight_. I'm like the Barbie of straight! I've dated Finn and, and kissed boys, and I'm straight! I had sex with Puck, and got pregnant as a result!"

_Albeit, I was drunk, and it's not what I pictured sex to be like, but I did enjoy it. Mostly. Kind of. No, not really. It sucked. _The blonde fumed in anger. She had to get it into Rachel's head that they would never be together, and saw that this was the only way to do so.

"I get that you had sex with Noah, but sex isn't everything, Quinn. Sexual intercourse does not define how you feel about a certain person, unless you give it meaning and love, otherwise it's just pointless sex. And I would also like to point out, that you _were_ drunk, so your feelings were impaired."

"Look, _Treasure Trail_, don't be pointing anything at me. I may have lost my position in the Cheerios and got knocked up, but don't go thinking that I'm anywhere near you in the social ladder. I plan on getting back to the top and if I have to take you down on my way there, so be it."

She hadn't insulted the brunette for the past week and she instantly regretted her words when she caught sight of the girl's dismay.

"I-I completely understand, but I hope that one day _you_ will understand that the Cheerios were not your friends. The Glee Club is where your true friends lie. When Sue kicked you out, us, guys in Glee were there to help you out, and we always will be, especially me. So, please don't pretend like you don't need us.

The blonde sighed in defeat. "Look, I'm going to head home, because clearly, you were dropped on the head at birth seeing as how you can't comprehend anything I'm saying. I gave you my answer, yet you refuse to accept it, declaring that I'm overreacting due to my hormones. I gave you what you asked for so just accept that fact that we will never, ever be together. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading home now."

Quinn got up, gathering her things together as fast as she could in her condition, and headed for the door as Rachel got up to follow.

"I got it. I know where the exit is." She said coldly.

Rachel sat back down, heartbroken. The blonde hated what she said to the girl, but it had to be done. She couldn't have the brunette falling for her; she didn't deserve Rachel after all she's done. In the end, she knew that what she did was for the best. After all, Rachel probably only wanted to use her to get to the top, she thought to herself.

_Yea, that's it. Rachel wants to bring me down. Everyone knows she wants to be popular too, so she's using me. She's using my fragile state in pregnancy to knock me down and bring herself up._

Quinn looked up only to be met with Rachel's innocent and devastated eyes.

She knew she was lying to herself, but if she convinced herself that it was the truth made perfect sense to her.

The fair-haired girl sighed. "Goodnight Rachel."


End file.
